Pointy ears are the sign of the devil
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Why do I keep writing smut? Oh well. MxM yaoi.


**A.N.**

**Weehee, someone sent me a prompt. It's late and it didn't turn out so good but I hope you like it. The prompt is: ****Matt makes a comment that Mello looks like Link. Mello dresses up as him and turns the ocarina of time into a toy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Zelda or Death note.**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW.**

**Mature content ahoy. Not over 18? Click back. Or not, whatever.**

* * *

Matt sat cross legged on the floor, Nintendo64 control held tightly in his gloved hands. The leather rubbed against the plastic, making the occasional high pitched squeak as Matt quickly moved his fingers around the keypad to press C^, Zelda's theme tinkling from the computer, smiling as the entrance to Zora's domain opened. Mello sat behind him, crisp white paper on his lap as he wrote down some notes from his laptop. After Rod had 'accidentally' let their last hostage escape, Mello was keeping a firm eye on things. He couldn't help but think it wasn't just coincidence when Rod turned up to base the next day in an Aston Martin DB9."You know-" Matt said stuffing another crisp into his mouth as he made finally answered Navi's annoying call. "If you put on a green tunic and hat you would look a lot like Link."

Mello glared at the back of Matt's head, fingers twitching to pull out the red strands. "Which one's Link?"

Matt pointed to the screen as he made Link dive from the high point in the cave.

"…I thought that one was Zelda."

Matt bit his tongue in frustration. "No. Zelda is the princess. She's the princess. That one's Link, he's a manly man/elf/Hyrulian thingy."

Mello met him with a blank stare. "I do not look like that."

Matt snorted. "Yeah you do Mell."

Mello scowled, flipping him off, stomping out of the room, leaving Matt to chuckle and turn his attention back to the game, all too happy to smash another pot and get more rupees.

It didn't take long for the redhead to fall asleep, control laying on his chest. The soft music spilling from the TV speakers as Link stood in Hyrule field.. The darkness of the night fell in through the windows, bathing the apartment in shadows. Matt let out a confused grunt as sudden weight was placed in his lap, thighs firmly squeezing his hips, keeping him still. Pushing his goggles up, he rubbed his eyes, letting them refocus before staring at the smirking blonde.

"Mello what the hell are you wearing?" He asked. Mello touched the green tunic, fumbling with the brown leather belt making it appear as if it was two garments. A long delicate green hat sat atop his head and prosthetic ears completed the look. Matt stared a little longer, fingers creeping under the hem of the tunic to check if he had included tights, shuddering as his hand brushed the underside of Mello's length, realising he had conveniently forgotten them.

"Now do I look like Link?" Mello asked. Matt swallowed the dry lump in his throat, nodding slowly. Mello smirked. "Strip."

A flush spread across Matt's face as he hurriedly complied, clothes being tossed into the corner of the room. Mello reached into the added pocket on the front of his tunic, pulling out a light blue spherical object with several holes and a mouthpiece added too it.

"Why do you have an ocarina?"

Mello smirked, flipping Matt onto his stomach, pulling his hips up, keeping his face to the floor. "It's special." Mello muttered, rubbing the smooth end against his entrance, twisting the mouthpiece. Matt jumped, letting out a small cry as it vibrated into life. Matt squirmed as Mello's hand slipped between his legs, pushing them apart before grasping his length, pumping his hand slowly. Matt moaned quietly, yelping suddenly as Mello pushed the faux ocarina into him slightly.

"Wh-What?" He panted in confusion, moaning louder as Mello pushed the ocarina deeper, twisting the mouthpiece to increase the vibrations. Matt arched his back as it rubbed against the spot inside him that made him moan uncontrollably. His breath came out in soft pants and a light sheen of sweat coated his skin as Mello's thumb swirled around the head of his cock, making Matt shudder in pure pleasure.

"Mell I-I can't!"

Mello leaned forwards, nipping Matt's ear softly. "It's Link."

"Ngh…" Matt panted, pressing back onto the ocarina, trying to force it deeper into himself, the tops of his cheeks flushed a soft hue of red. "Gunna-" Matt cut himself off, crying out loudly as he finished, come running down his thighs. His muscles twitched as he slumped forwards, breath hitching as Mello removed the toy from him. "Matt rolled onto his back, casting his eyes over Mello outfit with lazy eyes. "You're not taking that off for the next two days."


End file.
